Kuralicious
by Mussayyy
Summary: Yami Bakura tells you his life to the tune of Fergalicious. [revised]
1. Chapter 1

**Kuralicious**

**Summary: **YamiBakura tells you his life to the tune of Fergalicious.

**Author's Note: **Inspired by the hit song _Fergalicious_, this idea came out of my head like vomit.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh and Fergalicious.

* * *

(Marik)

Listen up ya'll, coz this is it!  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious.

(Bakura)

Kuralicious' definition makes the girls go crazy.

They think of me as hot so they get their pleasures from the TV.

You could see me, I'm on TV.

I'm that Thief King that's so pushy.

Ladies love me coz I'm sexy.

Kuralicious (so delicious).

But I simply get furious.

And if you are suspicious,

I'm that gold in your treasures.

I steal spirits (hehehe)

That puts my host not in rock, rock

And he'll be lying on the ground just to feel what I got (four, tres, two, uno).

(Chorus)

So delicious (It's hot, hot).  
So delicious (I put them girls on rock, rock).  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got).  
I'm Kuralicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty).

Kuralicious def-, Kuralicious def-, Kuralicious def- (def-, def-, def-…)

Kuralicious' definition makes the girls go crazy.

They think of me as somebody

Who loves to steal the sennen items.

I'm the B to the A, K, U, the R, the A

And not one little mortal would survive to stop me.

I'm Kuralicious (so delicious).

I am very mischievous.

I be up in the city just challenging those duelists.

He's my witness.

I hate making them rock, rock.

And they'll be squirming down the block just to suffer what I got.

(Chorus)

So delicious (It's hot, hot).  
So delicious (I put them girls on rock, rock).  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got).  
I'm Kuralicious (Hold, hold, hold, hold up! Check it out!).

Lady, lady, lady,

If you really love me,

On me, you have to be so easy

So that you'll get my taste.

I'll be tasty, tasty. I'll be feast with feisty.

It's so tasty, tasty. It'll make you crazy.

(Marik)

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious, B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

M to the A to the L I C I O U S, M to the A to the, to the, to the, go Bakura!

(Bakura)

Everytime I walk around, girls gather round, drooling

Up and down, looking at my (uhhh).

Let me tell you little gals that I aint that promiscuous. I'm just your man who loves to get what he wants.

And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the ladies wanna eat it.

But I can't tell what's makes me sweet like cocktail.

As they say I'm…

Kuralicious (so delicious).

But I simply get furious.

And if you are suspicious,

I'm that gold in your treasures.

I am vicious (hehehe).

That puts Yugi not in rock, rock

And he'll be lying on the ground just to feel what I got (four, tres, two, uno).

(Chorus)

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Kuralicious, t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty.

(Marik)

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

B to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

To the M to the A to the L I C I O U S,

To the M to the A to the L I C I O U S,

To the M to the A to the L I C I O U S,

to the M to the A to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)…

* * *

**Author's Note: **And I'm done! Somehow, I can't imagine Bakura singing this. If you have any thing you would like to say for my improvement, tell it to me so that I can revise this. Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuralicious**

**Author's Note: **This is the revised edition of Kuralicious. I took your suggestions then modified this thing. Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciated it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

(Marik)

Listen up ya'll, coz this is it!  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious.

(Bakura)

Kuralicious' definition makes the girls go crazy.

They think of me as hot so they get their joy from the TV.

You can see me, I'm on TV.

I'm that Thief King that's so pushy.

I got reasons why I'm handsome.

Girls just come and go like seasons.

Kuralicious (so delicious).

I easily get furious.

And if you are suspicious,

I'm that gold in your treasures.

I steal spirits (hehehe)

My fans think I just rock, rock.

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno).

(Chorus)

So delicious (It's hot, hot).  
So delicious (I put them girls on rock, rock).  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got).  
I'm Kuralicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty).

Kuralicious def-, Kuralicious def-, Kuralicious def- (def-, def-, def-…)

Kuralicious' definition makes the girls go crazy.

I am that celebrity

Who snatches all your money.

I'm the B to the A, K, U, the R, the A

Not one little mortal would survive to stop me.

I'm Kuralicious (so delicious).

I am very roguish.

I be up in the city, daring all those duelists.

He's my witness.

I hate making them rock, rock.

And they'll be squirming down the block just to watch what I got.

(Chorus)

So delicious (It's hot, hot).  
So delicious (I put them girls on rock, rock).  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got).  
I'm Kuralicious (Hold, hold, hold, hold up! Check it out!).

Lady, lady, lady,

If you really love me,

Why don't cha bond with me

So that you'll get my taste?

I'll be tasty, tasty. I'll be feast with feisty.

I'm so tasty, tasty. It'll make you crazy.

(Marik)

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious, B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

M to the A to the L I C I O U S, M to the A to the, to the, to the, go Bakura!

(Bakura)

Everytime I walk around, girls gather round, drooling

Up and down, looking at my (censored).

Let me tell you little gals that I aint that promiscuous. I'm just your man who loves to get what he wants.

And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the ladies wanna eat it.

But I can't tell what's makes me sweet like cocktail.

As they say I'm…

Kuralicious (so delicious).

But I simply get furious.

And if you are suspicious,

I'm that gold in your treasures.

I am vicious (hehehe).

I can't let Yugi rock, rock.

And he'll be lying on the block just to feel what I got (four, tres, two, uno).

(Chorus)

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Kuralicious, t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty.

(Marik)

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

B to the A to the K, U, R, A dude you're devious.

B to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

To the M to the A to the L I C I O U S,

To the M to the A to the L I C I O U S,

To the M to the A to the L I C I O U S,

to the M to the A to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm done! I hope this is better than the previous one. Let me know if I used too many syllables (again) or never made some parts rhyme. And… sorry for updating this late because I'm not able to connect the Net in our house. I have to go to Netopia to update on my drawings and fan fiction. Again, constructive criticisms are welcome! Thank you. 


End file.
